She's So High
by mazikeenpendragon
Summary: Over a year had passed since Josslyn confessed to her friends that she was in love with Cam. On her birthday, gifts are given and confessions are made


**She's So High**

**Summary: Over a year had passed since Josslyn confessed to her friends that she was in love with Cam. On her birthday, gifts are given and confessions are made**

**A/N: Title from the song, She's So High by Tal Bachman. Other songs to listen to: "Crazy for this Girl, She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5, and Kiss Me by Sixpence None the Richer." Also, this is around a year after Oscar's death and the other stories in this collection.**

It was the night of Josslyn's birthday party and she looked beautiful. Of course, she always looked beautiful to Cam. But especially tonight. Her face was alight with happiness, filled with this child like wonder as she sat at the table at the Metrocourt, surrounded by family and friends. His hand went to his pocket, fingers wrapping around the little box in it. He'd already set a bigger, less personal gift down on the gift table. It was one that his brothers had insisted on helping him pick out. The one he was carrying with him however, he'd bought with some money saved up from his job. It was deeply personal and he wanted it opened privately.

"Are you going to tell Josslyn that you love her?" Trina asked, appearing beside of him. Her brow was raised and her arms were crossed over his chest as she studied him.

He jumped at that and looked at her with wide eyes. "What gave you that idea?" He hissed.

His friend laughed. "Dev told me that you had a plan. I guess whatever is in your pocket has to do with it?"

Cam flushed at that and groaned. He should've known that Dev would tell Trina. They'd been trying to convince Cam to tell Josslyn how he felt for months now, claiming they were sure Josslyn felt the same. He hadn't been ready though, struggling with the guilt he felt for wanting the girl a guy he considered a friend had loved, dealing with the death of his friend, and letting Josslyn deal with the loss of her first love. "I should've known he'd tell you." He grumbled.

Trina giggled and nudged his shoulder with her own. "Well _yeah. _We've both been waiting for you to do something for _so long."_ She gave him a bright smile. "So I'm guessing that you want to give her that gift in private?"

He nodded, chewing his bottom lip. "Is that cheesy?" He asked anxiously.

She shook her head. "I think it's perfect for you and Joss. Just...don't worry, okay? Things are going to work out." She squeezed his shoulder and moved toward Dev, throwing him a mysterious smile over her shoulder.

Cam breathed out and followed after her.

* * *

After all the presents had been opened and the cake had been cut, Cameron walked over to where Josslyn was saying goodbye to her mother and stepfather who were getting ready to leave. He looked down, blushing as Carly threw him a knowing look over her daughter's shoulder and waved goodbye to the couple as they left the room. "Joss? Can we talk? In private?"

She smiled at him and grabbed his hand, dragging him out onto the balcony. She looked up at the stars for a few moments before turning her head to smile at him. "It's really nice out, isn't it? The perfect weather for a birthday."

He nodded as he looked at her. Her golden hair blew lightly in the wind. Her eyes shone brighter than the stars and the smile on her face made her look positively angelic.

"What did you want to talk to me about anyway?" Josslyn asked curiously, whirling around to face him.

Cam felt his cheeks heat up and reached into his pocket to fish out the small box. "I wanted to give you this." He held it out to her.

Her brow furrowed. "Cam...what is this?" She asked, taking the gift into her hands and peeling off the ribbon and wrapping paper.

"Just...open it up first and then I'll explain." He answered nervously, shifting his feet as he stuffed his hands deep into his pockets.

She complied, tips of her fingers running over the pretty, cherry oak box. She opened up the lid and her mouth fell open in awe at what she saw. It was a delicate gold locket, the front of which had a blue rose. Her eyes locked on Cameron. "It's beautiful." She whispered, fingers tracing over it softly. "Would you put it on me?" She turned her back to him and lifted her hair after handing him the necklace, suppressing the shiver at the feel of his fingertips on her neck.

Cam clasped it quickly, fingertips caressing her neck briefly before he allowed his hands to fall to his sides.

Josslyn let her hair tumble back over her shoulders and turned to face him, beaming up at him as her fingers brushed the locket. "It's beautiful, Cameron. Thank you so much." She moved forward to wrap her arms around him in a hug, face burying into his neck as she clung to him.

He let out a breath and hugged her back, closing his eyes as her hair tickled his nose. "That's not all, though. I wanted to explain why I gave this to you." He pulled away so he could look her in the eyes and he studied her carefully, taking in the look of curiosity on her lovely face. "I've been in love with you for about two years now." He admitted. "Since before we found out that Oscar was sick. I hid those feelings after I became friends with Oscar because I could see how happy he made you and I knew how much you wanted to be there for him when he was dealing with his sickness. And then after Oscar died, it was too early to admit my feelings. I felt guilty feeling that way about you when Oscar had died and I knew you were dealing with losing him. But...you're so much better now and I couldn't hide it anymore. I didn't want to."

Her eyes went soft and she lifted a hand to cup his cheek, thumb sweeping over the cheekbone. She smiled as he leaned in to her touch, feeling so, absolutely giddy. Her lips pressed to his, movement fast and delicate like butterfly wings as she pulled away, watching Cam's eyes flutter open. "I love you too, Cam. I have for awhile now."

Cam's eyes lit up at that and his hand moved to cup her neck , the other staying on her waist as he pressed his lips to hers once more, this kiss longer and deeper as they poured everything into it, giggling against each other's mouths.

They'd been a long time coming and they had the rest of their lives to explore their lives together, making one another happy.


End file.
